There is a need to try to predict and/or notify the fertile periods of a female subject, because in some cases nowadays it may be difficult to start a pregnancy.
Many methods to predict fertile periods have been proposed, in which the female subject has to take particular measurement(s) at particular moment(s), at wakeup or during the day. However, practically, these methods prove to be annoying and discourage many.
Some have proposed to determine female menstrual cycles by measuring precisely every morning at wakeup a body core temperature of a subject. The menstrual cycle and ovulation dates are estimated by comparing the day temperature value with a monthly average reference value and/or by drafting timing charts, which often upsets the user.
Therefore, there remains a need to propose a system and a method which are particularly non-invasive and unobstrusive, and therefore well accepted by the user. Reliability and simplicity of use is also a target to meet.